Woodcutting
Woodcutting is one of the most mind-numbingly boring and tedious skills in the entire of PruneScape. It consists of little more than chopping down a tree, which really is the reason you made an account for PruneScape huh? No killing dragons, no quests, just chopping away at a bloody tree. What is woodcutting? Woodcutting is widely known as one of the most complicated skills in PruneScape. There are still a large group of players trying to work it out. Overview Woodcutting is well known as one of the most worthless 99s around, almost as much as Cooking or Firemaking. Most players with 99 Woodcutting are autoers who leave a bot to do the work while the player does other things. There is also an extremely sad fact that players called 'Skillers' exist, who devote their entire lives to chopping virtual trees, and haven't fought a single thing in the game. Every 9 years or so, while doing the monotonous task of cutting down a willow tree for no practical reason (Once you think about it) you might find a Bird's Nest and piss your pants in excitement because they have about a 1/200 chance of containing magic seeds. Then you will empty it, find an acorn and rage quit for approximately 27 seconds until addiction forces you back on. Over the years Jagex have done a lot to make Woodcutting less boring. The main example is an Evil Tree, another example of just how Sonic fanfiction can corrupt the universe. After half an hour of chopping it, getting thrown out of the way by roots and watching a leprachaun have a Twilight New Moon Trailer Reaction, you'll get 42 oak logs, an acorn and 487 coins for your effort. Training Since woodcutting is so boring to train, you might be tempted to download one of the countless PruneScape bots out there. Most of these bots are well known for NEVER being spyware/containing viruses/redirects every web page you go on to a Nomi Roll. The most reliable ones are from foreign sites that you can't read that make your Antivirus pop up. Ignore your stupid antivirus, it panics more often than the average W2'er. If you decide you actually value your account (In which case you have less life than I thought you did), be prepared to eat a lot of dry Pot Noodle and chop away, usually behind Camelot bank where you can bank those worthless willow logs easily for when you decide to get 99 Firemaking (also known as Repetitive Strain Injury) until you fall asleep and wake up covered in sweat, with a picture of Commander Zilyana on your screen (how in the hell did that get there....?). Eventually after an eternity of chopping away at a virtual tree, you'll have 99 Woodcutting, a grudge against the sound of chopping at trees even more than the average person's grudge against Miku Hatsune's voice and a underwhelming skillcape which curses you with a plague of noobs who follow you all day screaming "ZOMG EMOTE PL0X" Category:Skills